Computing devices commonly include a microphone for capturing human voices or other desired environmental sounds. In some cases, however, objects can come in contact with parts of the computing device, causing vibrations that couple into the microphone to create noise. For example, styluses often create tapping sounds that can figure prominently in the output of the microphone, creating bothersome noise that distracts from the content that the user wants to be recorded.